1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wearable electronic devices and, more particularly, to a wrist-worn electronic device with a battery that can be easily replaced.
2. Description of Related Art
Small portable electronic devices are often powered by one-time batteries. When the electricity stored in a battery of a device (e.g., a watch) is used up, the watch must be opened up to replace the battery with a new one, which is inconvenient and can affect water resistance of the watch.